In Abeyance
by T-drift
Summary: Lazard has known for some time Rufus Shin-ra is his half-brother. But how should he deal with this piece of information that's eating at his heart? Moreover, should he even bother? One-shot, LazardxOC


**IN ABEYANCE**

_By: T-Drift_

**A/n**: It's been some time since I sat down and really wrote something off my imagination. Nevertheless I made this one attempt and I hope it's worth some of your time.

The story is a very short one-shot which will mainly focus on Lazard (concerning Rufus), and the original character (copyrighted to me). I hope that any OOC-ness found in any of the characters copyrighted to Square Enix won't be too disappointing and forgiven.

The story shifts between common narration and the OC's narration, from her point of view. These shifts are clearly divided by lines. Oh and, I don't have a beta-reader so please excuse any grammatical errors and such that I've missed. Thanks.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any character except for the OC. All other characters mentioned belong to Square Enix.

Please enjoy!

* * *

Sometimes, thoughts can be so difficult to put into words. And when you've finally spoken, your words keep on replaying themselves in your head – you wonder if given a little more time, had you chosen a better way for speaking your heart?

"Don't you want to know what he'll have to say? What is it you're so afraid to lose?" I finally asked with sincere caution.

Lazard remained quiet as he watched the distant stars mirroring the cold and cloudless night-sky. Having rested his arms on the railing of the terrace, he shifted and rose to put his hands in his pockets, eyes still fixed into that faraway world up above. He spoke softly:

"It's funny how people live their lives thinking there's a chance for tomorrow, another chance to change one's mind; to make it all better. Or so you believe it would be."

And sometimes, when all you receive is an answer in riddles, you'd immediately rush to it and say "I'm sorry?" even though you knew that was all you'd get for the night. So I decided that silence was of the essence. Yes, maybe that was for the best.

* * *

The director of Shin-ra's SOLDIER department turned around to look at the woman standing behind him. She had a sad look on her fair face – her brown eyes spoke of a questioning soul. Her black jacket and knee-length skirt embraced her lean body with elegance; her long, dark-brown hair set loose after a hard day of work.

She hopped down from the high stone-table and walked toward Lazard, the sound of her claques disturbing the quiet of the night. She took his hand in both of hers, and held it as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

She tip-toed slightly and closed her eyes as she gave him a light peck on his cheek.

"Goodnight." She whispered and ever so lightly brushed her lips against his on the way down. Slowly she let go of Lazard's hand and turned around to leave.

"Sara." He held an arm around her waist, stopping her from walking any further. He then circled his other arm around her, resting his head on her right shoulder.

"Thank you, for everything." His soft tone of voice made it clear he knew what to do, no doubt. However, every path has its fences, and Lazard knew it wasn't going to be easy going across; to achieve that one single hope of answers.

* * *

His solid embrace was always something I enjoyed every single second of, and this time was no different from any other. I heard him sigh so I reached to rest my hands on his arms, as an empty kind of smile formed on my lips. He knew alright, but as every ship needs its sails for direction, he always turned to me for moral support. For that earnest trust, I was thankful; it meant the world to me.

"'The wandering soul, knows no rest.'" My words caused him to lift his head from my shoulder. He chuckled softly:

"One really would believe you're Genesis' twin sister, the way you always love to cite Loveless to soothe a heart's disputes. Are you sure you're not related in any way?" He gave off a small chuckle again, resting his chin on my head. I couldn't help but laugh at his rhetorical question, deciding to argue anyway.

"Not by blood, but he's only ever been like an elder brother to me. Gen and I grew up together remember? Thus my adoration of Loveless and thus my constant citation of it." And Genesis was only ever my only best friend as I grew up.

Many people associated me with Genesis because of things such as citations from Loveless. It took me a few months to make everyone around me understand we weren't related by blood. Not that it mattered too much, but his fan clubs wouldn't stop gossiping about it when word of it had reached the open.

"When I first saw you spending so much time together - sitting together at the restaurant or having long conversations outside - I got the impression you were romantically involved, until word had it he was your best friend from your childhood days." I felt surprised to hear those words as I freed myself from his grip and turned around.

"Is that so? Were you relieved then, when you found out we were only childhood friends and not 'romantically involved'?" I teased as I imitated his last words. I couldn't help but laugh at his serious expression upon those words. But then he smiled that handsome smile which did nothing but send jolts down my already quivering, cold body.

He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips and as I responded for more he pulled away and held me close whilst resting his forehead on mine.

"Well for starters, we hadn't even met back then. Genesis never mentioned you in any of his conversations. But since I'm the one handing out missions to the 1sts I would see you with him on some occasions and although I don't believe in love at first sight, you really took my breath away the day Genesis decided to introduce us and we shook hands for the first time." He smiled again.

"Is that answer satisfying enough for you?" He grinned and we gazed at each other for what seemed like the longest time before I decided to break the magic.

"You've never told me this before. How do I get you to tell me your deepest secrets more often, hmm?" I chuckled as I cupped his handsome face. The cold wind played with our hair and clothes. How I loved his hair when it got messy the way it was like that.

Lazard took my hands in his and kissed them, a smile on his face. "Let's get back inside, or you'll catch a cold." He took my hand in his and started walking toward the entrance. I slightly tightened the grip on my hold and followed him back inside.

Sometimes, all you need is that moment of trust. And a comforting smile, of course.

* * *

**A/n**: I hope you enjoyed this (very) short story; hopefully you found it interesting in some way.

All reviews are much appreciated!

**References**:

Loveless, Act I (Copyrighted to SQUARE ENIX)


End file.
